Hiroshi Tsukuba
Skyrider (スカイライダー, Sukairaidā?) is a fictional character appearing in the 1979 Japanese Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider, more commonly referred to as Skyrider or The New Kamen Rider. Hiroshi Tsukuba Hiroshi Tsukuba (筑波　洋 Tsukuba Hiroshi?) is a young man who hang glides for fun and studied karate under Ryoichi Miyoshi. Three years prior, he lost his parents and sister in a car crash. While on a picnic with his friends, Tsukuba witnessed Professor Keitarō Shido being pursued while hang gliding and saves him from a gang of Ari Commandos. Soon after, Tsukuba finds his friends have been all murdered for his meddling before being approached by Midori Kanō, who takes him to Shido as the man informs Tsukuba of the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker. While finding Imata Tonda snooping around Shido's safe house, Tsukuba finds the scientist abducted by Gameleojin, the monster who murdered his friends. But when the pursuit resulted with Tsukuba critically wounded, Shido by convinces General Monster, who realized the young man's potential, to allow him to convert Hiroshi into a cyborg. Coming to, Hiroshi wanders out of the NeoShocker complex and learns of his new nature before he accidentally transforms into SkyRider. Using his new found ability, SkyRider destroys Gameleojin and embraced his new-found existence as a means to stop Neo-Shocker's evil. To keep a low profile in his search for Neo-Shocker's base, Tsukuba founded the Shido Hang Glide Club with Shido. Eventually, after Neo-Shocker Plus-Alpha Bomb on Tokyo, Shido takes his leave without warning to join the Anti-Neo-Shocker Commitee overseas. However, Shido arranged for Tsukuba to supported by his old friend Genjiro Tani, who happened to be a mentor to Tsukuba in the past. For the first 19 episodes of New Kamen Rider the hero is known as "Kamen Rider", but in episode 20 Kamen Rider Stronger addresses him as "Skyrider". All of the previous Kamen Riders call him Skyrider and the Neo-Shocker kaijin do so as well after episode 20. Towards the end of the series comic relief is provided by the bumbling, superhero-wannabe, GanGan G. In episode #48 Skyrider has to fight 3 fake Skyriders (Dororingo). As usual the evil Riders wear yellow scarves. In The Finale, The Riders fought The Great Boss of Neo-Shocker. The Leader and Neo-Shocker itself is destroyed at the hands of Skyrider & The Original 7 Riders. Later appearance Skyrider also made his appearance in Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, and its last, Kamen Rider BLACK RX.He also appears in the Heisei Kamen Rider movies All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010 (voiced by Kenji Akabane), and Let's Go Kamen Riders. Skyrider Unlike the original Kamen Riders who are based on grasshoppers Skyrider is based on a locust. As the name implies, Skyrider could fly via an ability called Sailing Jump and the first Kamen Rider who could fly. Originally Hiroshi Tsukaba said "Henshin" to transform but starting in episode 35 he says "Sky Henshin". Like Riders 1, 2, and V3, Skyrider is wind powered through his "Tornado" henshin belt. He is also one of the most powerful of the Kamen Riders, having passed a survival test that involved being struck by the Rider Kicks of all his predecessors. For the first 19 episodes of New Kamen Rider the hero is known as "Kamen Rider", but in episode 20 Kamen Rider Stronger addresses him as "Skyrider". All of the previous Kamen Riders call him Skyrider and the Neo-Shocker kaijin do so as well after episode 20. Techniques At first Skyrider has only two special combat techniques, "Sky Kick" and "Sky Punch". He also the special power, "Sky Drill", using his hand to drill through solid rock. Using his motorycle Sky Turbo he can smash through walls with "Sky Break". In episode 21 Kamen Rider Stronger helps Skyrider to learn "Revolving Sky Kick". After the charge up Skyrider gains "Mid-air Sky Kick", "Gun Drop", "Sky Screw Kick", "Rider Spin", "Sky Chop", Sky Flying Saucer", "Sky Double Kick" etc. *Sky Kick (スカイキック Sukai Kikku?): His signature attack. *Big Revolving Sky Kick (大回転スカイキック Dai Kaiten Sukai Kikku?) *Big Return Sky Kick (大反転スカイキック Dai Hanten Sukai Kikku?) *Sky Screw Kick (スカイスクリューキック Sukai Sukuryū Kikku?) *Sky Flying Saucer (スカイフライングソーサー Sukai Furaingu Sōsā?) *Sky Double Kick (スカイダブルキック Sukai Daburu Kikku?) *Sky Big Circle Kick (スカイ大旋回キック Sukai Dai Senkai Kikku?) *Sky Punch (スカイパンチ Sukai Panchi?) *Sky Chop (スカイチョップ Sukai Choppu?) *Cross Chop (クロスチョップ Kurosu Choppu?) *Horizontal Spin Chop (水平回転チョップ Suihei Kaiten Choppu?) *Centrifugal Throw (遠心投げ Enshin Nage?) *Pinwheel Three-step Throw (風車三段投げ Fūsha Sandan Nage?) *Bamboo-copter Shoot (竹とんぼシュート Taketonbo Shūto?) *Rock Drop (岩石落し Ganseki Otoshi?) *Three-point Drop (三点ドロップ Santen Doroppu?) *Finishing Mid-air Lightning Drop (必殺空中稲妻落とし Hissatsu Kūchū Inazuma Otoshi?) *Rider Moonsault (ライダームーンサルト Raidā Mūnsaruto?) *Sky Arms Drop (スカイアームスドロップ Sukai Āmusu Doroppu?) *Sky Back Drop (スカイバックドロップ Sukai Bakku Doroppu?) *Fūjin Hell Drop (風神地獄落とし Fūjin Jigoku Otoshi?) *Sky Running Strom (スカイランニングストーム Sky Ranningu Sutōmu?) *Rider Typhoon Head Drop (ライダータイフーン脳天落とし Raiā Taifūn Nōten Otoshi?) *Pile Drop (パイルドロップ Pairu Doroppu?) *Rider Octopus Hold (ライダー卍固め Raidā Manji Gatame?) *Sky Drill (スカイドリル Sukai Doriru?) *Psychokinesis Reversal Rider Spin (念力返しライダースピン Nenriki Gaeshi Raidā Supin?) *Spear Walk Heat Shimmer Technique (槍渡り陽炎の術 Yari Watari Kagerō no Jutsu?) *Finishing Steppingstone Crash (必殺飛び石砕き Hissatsu Tobiishi Kudaki?) Equipment Tornado The Tornado (トルネード Torunēdo?) is Skyrider's transformation belt and can give off the Super Light Wave (スーパーライトウェーブ Sūpā Raito Wēbu?) from the Tornado. Skyrider can perform the Sailing Jump (セイリングジャンプ Seiringu Janpu?) flight ability using the Gravity Reduction Equipment (重力低減装置 Jūryoku Teigen Sōchi?) system on his belt. Like his predecessors, this belt is powered by wind. The Tornado can also emit a bright flash used in the Super Lightwave attack. Sky Turbo The Sky Turbo (スカイターボ Sukai Tābo?) is Skyrider's motorcycle and can perform the Rider Break (ライダーブレイク Raidā Bureiku?). References Though in practice he is able to fly, the explanation given for the power (his transformation belt is able to "reduce gravity") External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders